matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Protection Sphere
|level_required = 32}} The Protection Sphere is aTool Gadget by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It appears to be a glass-looking sphere which encases the user inside, granting the user a temporary protection against all kinds (proven) of attacks. Attributes * = Emits the shield that surrounds you. * = Causes enemies within your shield to be knocked back after either the duration runs out or you manually deactivate the shield. * Projectile Deflection = Acts like the Shield, but effectively Ricochets ALL projectiles (including the wall-break and area damage projectiles). If the area damage projectile is about to hit directly to the shield with this feature, then the projectile will just simply rebound, deviating the user's desired effect. This advantage also applies to instant-travel time area damage projectiles wherein when it is hit to the shield, it will do the same as it was done by the travel time area damage projectiles. It is useful for deflecting the Wall Break projectiles as well, defeating the Wall Break's purposes. However, the weakness is that if the user is attacked from behind or was hit within the blast radius. * Tips *It blocks ALL forms of projectiles, be it area damage, or even wall break for example. *Use this when you are in critical condition (such as escorting the flag, and having a low health). *Its ballistic shield energy effect allows the invulnerability within the limited amount of time as the shield ricochets ALL forms of incoming attacks. *It has "Effect Absorber" attribute, so use this in effect-debuffing situation (e.g. poison, slows down target). *Avoid close-range encounters, since ha may enter the bubble shield in an effort to attack you from without. *You can manually deactivate the sphere within the time used. *The Ninja Shurikens will be proven useless against this Gadget, since they will just bounce away from the intended victim. Counters *Fire the AoE (area of effect) projectiles on the ground to somehow defeat the protection. *Be warned that even wall break projectiles will just ricochet (just like the 'ing projectile), hence offering semi-invulnerability. *Melee weapons are not affected by this gadget, but be aware if he switches to close-range weapon. *Enter the user's shield so that he will have a hard time trying to retaliate. *Attack its users from behind, but make sure to enter the sphere so as for that tactic to be effective. *Use the Disabler against its users to prevent its users from using it again for eight seconds. Comparison Trivia *It has been developed by the Matriarch Armanent as a reverse-engineered version of the Orbital Shield. The reasoning behind this description is that the Matriarch Armanent have stolen the technology from the Centurion Armament after one of its crews have sneaked into the company via the portal that channels them into the latter's world. As they have reverse engineered it in making this Gadget, they have found that both the standard edition Lindholm's version of Orbital Shield, they have found multiple Achilles' heels from both editions, as solved in the Protection Sphere. *This is the first gadget with "Ballistic Shield" attribute. *This is essentially the second-generation counterpart of Orbital Shield, hence the features. *It can block any projectiles and explosions, and absorb kinetic force such as from shockwaves within a limited time, similar in fashion to that of Anne Marie Lindholm, according to the manual bundled with this gadget in the kit. *It is one of the few gadgets to effectively block wall break projectiles. Source(s) Minecraftian47 *Anne Marie Lindholm *Orbital Shield *Centurion Armament Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Energy Shield Category:Ballistic Shield Category:Effect Absorber Category:Projectile Deflection Category:Knockback